


Devour

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [25]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Streaming, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Desire, Embedded Images, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Music, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Romance, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexy, Slow Burn, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkly, sweetly seductive mix. This is how I see Maleficent seducing Aurora into bed--slowly, tenderly, hungrily, thoroughly. Equal parts predatory and reverent, Maleficent claims Aurora as her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

* * *

 

01.  **Meg Myers**  - Desire (Hucci Remix) / 02.  **Emika**  - Wicked Game / 03.  **Lykke Li**  - Melodies & Desires / 04.  **Digital Daggers**  - I Surrender (Piano Version) / 05.  **MS MR**  - Hurricane / 06.  **Wanderhouse**  - Use Me Up / 07.  **Lemolo**  - We Felt The Fall / 08.  **Morcheeba**  - Undress Me Now / 09.  **Loreena McKennitt**  - The Mystic's Dream / 10.  **Mirah**  - Promise To Me / 11.  **Morgan Page feat. Angela McCluskey**  - In The Air / 12.  **Bic Runga**  -  Captured / 13.  **Emily Wells**  - Piece Of It / 14.  **Bjork**  - Pagan Poetry / 15.  **Amanda Seyfried**  - L'il Red Riding Hood / 16.  **Evi Vine**  - In This Moment / 17.  **Sia**  - My Love / 18.  **Sarah Jaffe**  - Pretender / 19.  **Emika**  - Fight for Your Love / 20.  **The Eden House feat. Evi Vine**  - Reach Out

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/devour))**

* * *

 


End file.
